


Denial

by Sheamc206



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Connie and Sasha are little shits, Depression, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheamc206/pseuds/Sheamc206
Summary: The unintentional, emotionally crippling and devistarung fall of Levi Ackerman and his sanity.
Relationships: A glimpse of Springles, Jean and his right hand, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. In the name of research

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty hard hitting story.
> 
> It was originally intended to be a one shot that, for some reason unbeknownst to me, had turned into this gruesome and corrupt tail of the downfall of Levi Ackerman.
> 
> There will be warnings at the beginning of each chapter due to the extremely explicit and possibly triggering nature of this fic. 
> 
> This chapter is heavy on the porn.
> 
> Kudos and reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!

The clip of his shoes echoed through the small room, occupying no more than a large bed, dresser and a desk. Meticulously kept, the very definition of pristine, as one would expect from the obsessive compulsive Captain.

Hange followed his languidly moving form, slowly. He strolled across the room, his infamous air of unchallenged dominance radiating off of the man in waves as he came to a stop before her. 

Dark, cold eyes bore into her own, larger than life behind the glass of her specs and she wondered what he could possibly want with her this time. 

She had been called here before, to his room, often to be verbally reprimanded for her over enthusiasm or dramatic tendencies. Once even for being 'too soft' on the troops. Ah, what did she care what the littlest beast thought? Kids deserved some down time here and there. After all, they were helping to rid the world of its demons. 

Speaking of, the little one had silently moved closer, now standing over her seated self ominously. The atmosphere in the room became thick, heavy with tension. Although, what kind of tension she had no idea. It couldn't be sexual, Hange being fairly certain, Captain Levi wasn't capable of such an act. What with his absolute disdain for anything unclean and all. 

"Can I help you, Captain Levi?" 

"Stand up." He commanded, and without hesitation she complied.

"You belittled me today, Hange, and I don't take kindly to being spoken of that way. Not even by you."

'not even by you', he had said that as if she were granted special treatment outside of his usual chilly temperatment. Though she was fully aware that she alone could push his boundaries and buttons, she hadn't noticed him be anymore inclined towards her than anyone else.

"I'm sorry, Captain Levi you must be mistaken. I hold nothing but respect for you, both as a Captain and a trusted friend. Now please if you could go ahead and let me leave, I have Titans to tend to." She replied, feigning ignorance to his accusation.

Truth be told, Hange was shamefully aware of what he must have overheard, and now felt incredibly guilty for divulging her whacky sense of humour inconsiderately at his expense. Fuck, she could expect a whole lot more than a verbal repremand for this one. It was fine, she'd just deny it and leave.

Tugging the bottom of her shirt in an attempt to straighten the fabric, she gave a quick nod and turned, fully intending to be done with the conversation altogether, and escaping to her own room. On the way to which, she would raid Sasha's bread stash so she could guilt eat it once there. 

However, as her luck would have it, slender fingers caught her wrist hard enough to halt her determined stride. Her body was jerked down so the smaller Captain didn't have to tip toe, his hot breath falling heavily over her ear, sending involuntary shivers cascading down her spine.

"You will not leave this room until you learn your lesson." Levi growled. 

Her lesson? How was he intending on teaching her, Zoe Hange a lesson exactly?  
Her curiosity may one day have killed her, she knew, but her insatiable thirst for knowledge had won out here. It would almost be like research, her skin pickled excitedly at the thought. 

Her stiffened muscles relaxed and she was soon being lead, none too gently from her spot half way to the door, to the desk she had previously sat at. Hange was now stood in front of Levi, her back to him, his grip in her wrist never faltering. In fact, it only tightened as he took into his one hand both of her wrists before pushing her roughly over the wood. 

A brief yelp, broke free from her at the sudden movement, and then another as pale fingers worked roughly beneath the band of her hair. Wretching her head back, Levi leaned close, again close enough to feel his breath on her delicate skin. Only this time the shivers that wracked her body were welcomed, her arousal piqued the second he had forced her over the dark mahogany work station. 

"I'm going to let go of your hands now, Hange. Don't. Move." He hissed, before releasing her as promised. 

The defiant woman within her ached to move her hands, just an inch. Just enough to bring upon herself what delicious punishment he had concocted in his devious little mind. Before she could adhere to her own wants, Hange felt the breif burn of friction around her thighs. Craning her neck back to inspect the source, she could see clearly, Levi folding her bottoms behind her. 

Shit, even now with her bare and taking his planned torture, the man couldn't make way for a little mess?

Her cheek ground unpleasantly into the desk, Levi's fingers digging deep into her scalp. She had moved, without even knowing it, she had unconsciously rebelled against the Captain. This not being her first rodeo, Hange knew what was to come next. 

"You silly girl." He murmured. 

Thinking better of saying a single word, lest he decide against this tactic and switch to actual violence, Hange snapped her mouth shut and listened intently to his footsteps. They rounded slowly, falling silent behind her. A few moments passed before she heard him... Sigh? She was unsure of the sound exactly, but enjoyed it nonetheless. 

You see, it brought with it his hands, kneading the flesh of her curvaceous ass, spreading her for his eyes only. Then, the slap that rang loud into the silence, the sound reverberating in ripples just as the sweet stinging sensation did across her skin. She moaned, relishing in the pain and the pleasure that overwhelmed it. 

Her finger nails dug painfully into the palms of her hands as he continued his assault, only heightening her desire. 

Captain Levi remained silent, his right hand striking her again and again, relentlessly as he alternated between her left and right side. It was all she could do not to cry out as the impact of the final blow jolted her forward, smashing her hips uncomfortably into the furniture she was thrown over. 

"Look at yourself, Hange. A well respected scientist and Captain, reduced to a trembling, sobbing mess beneath my hand." 

He massaged her reddened, and almost certainly bruised cheeks. His thumb slid between her slick lips and entered her, as he continued to work his fingers soothingly over her beaten rear, in turn creating much needed friction within her. 

The unexpected invasion drew a sudden gasp from her lips, his words stirring something that for so long had lay shamefully dormant inside her. He was speaking her language, appealing to the corruption within her that thrived on being dominated this way, humiliated. 

Levi withdrew, Hange whimpering at the loss as she awaited his instruction. 

"Stand, undress and get those fucking glasses off."

Gladly, she straightened herself and turned to face him making quick work of her shirt, and bra, allowing them - stupidly in hindsight - to fall messily to the floor. She removed her glasses carefully, placing them in the chair beside her. 

Captain Levi circled around her naked form, still fully clothed. His eyes trailing over her hungrily, he looked ready to devour her as he, again came to stop behind her, his slim fingers taking hold of the back of her neck to shove her forward, and onto her knees. 

With a faint thud her legs hit the hard floor and she winced against the grinding pain shooting through her knee caps, clamping her bottom lip between her teeth. 

"Tell me, Hange does that," he gestured vaguely to the pile of crumpled clothes on the ground as he came to crouch beside her, "seem acceptable to you?" 

"It does not Captain." She answered, shamefully, avoiding his stern gaze. 

Her head hung low, she should have known better than to dirty his space. Even without the impromptu situation she had found herself in, she knew better. 

"Then rectify it." His hand tightened around her neck, emphasising the displeasure in his tone at her carelessness. 

"Yes Captain." Conpliantly, the scientist folded her garments on all fours. 

The small Captain had strolled past her, now standing beside the bed to better his view, she supposed, and to scrutinise her technique no doubt. His eyes on her like this provoked the inner submissive, wanting nothing more than to please him, Hange lowered her upper body and arched her back almost painfully.

Here and now she was not his friend, not his colleague, but something to be used. Used to satisfy his every need, every want and be that folding clothes, licking his boots clean or chocking on that splendidly thick cock she could see raging beneath his pants, Hange would submit.

Upon finishing the task, she laid the neatly folded clothes in the palms of her hands, offering them up to the man before her, head bowed.

"Good girl, Hange." He took them from her, and placed them carefully on his bed. "Come."

She did. She crawled to him, though he hadn't specified that she do so. Hange didn't want to be off of her knees until he'd taken the opportunity to use her mouth. With that in mind, she knelt before him and peered up through doe like eyes as he lifted her chin gently to gaze upon her.

"Two taps on my right thigh." He told her, domineering tone unwavering even as he offered her an out if needed. She wouldn't need it but was grateful for the sentiment nonetheless. 

Her drenched thighs clenched, cunt pulsing as she watched him unbuckle his belt with one hand, the other already twisted agonisingly tight in her brown locks. In mere seconds he had freed himself of the constricting material, and Hange's eyes clouded with lust. He was magnificent, thicker and longer than anyone who had seen him clothed could have ever known.

She yearned to touch him, to feel those bulging veins glide over her tongue, feel his leaking head hit the back of her throat harshly, as he fucked himself in and out of her mouth. If she thought much more about it, Hange was sure she would come there and then.

"Touch me, Hange."

Eyes locked on the target, she wrapped her hand around the base of him and began to stroke, wrist twisting ever so as she pulled up and down. He didn't make a sound, but she could feel his intense stare as he watched her work. 

She wanted so desperately to taste him, to hear him. As if he had read her sauded little mind, Levi pushed her forward, her lips grazing the tip of him. Eagerly, Hange flicked her tongue out, the salty liquid that had pooled there provoked a quiet moan from her as she lapped it.

"Such a good girl, Hange. Open your mouth." For the first time that evening his tone had changed. Still it was stern, authorative but the subtle undertone of need was evident.

Like the good girl she was, Hange offered her mouth to him, now meeting his dark eyes. In her experience it was preferred by a dom to witness the tear streaked cheeks of their submissive as they gagged and choked on them.

Then, as if from nowhere she was doing exactly that. Gagging, as the Captain thrust himself into her mouth with force that knocked her head back. He tightened his hold on her hair and Hange winced, her lips giving way to a feeble whimper around Levi. Who, in response threw his head back, his lips drawing pale under the pressure of his teeth as he continued his brutal pace.

Her hands, fisted tightly upon her legs, Hange fought the urge to moan loudly when the man above her shuddered. Her breathing became laboured as she struggled through her nose, her throat ached as he drove into her consistently. She did her best to hollow her cheeks, to allow for some kind of suction but the ferocious nature of his motions wouldn't allow it.

Tears clouded her vision, then were soon flowing freely down her cheeks as he slammed her face into him, her nose pressed firmly into black curls. Her throat contracted involuntarily as it was filled, sticky hot liquid shot into her, the cock in her mouth twitched and throbbed erratically accompanied by a low growl. 

Prying himself gently from her gaping mouth, semen and saliva followed to drip down her chin. Levi, hand still tangled in her hair crouched in front of her, his thumb swiping away the fluid that had run freely from her. Her tongue lapped at air, silently pleading for him to feed her what she had unintentionally let escape.

She exhaled heavily as he released his hold on her hair, his thumb brushing over her tongue gently as she licked and sucked thoroughly to rid him of the unclean substance. Her head reeled and she moaned low in her throat, as she swallowed. 

"Get up." She did just that, albeit a little unsteady. "Unbutton my shirt."

If there was anything she had taken into this situation from their friendship it was her weakness for his ridiculous physique. He wasn't naïve to that fact either, Hange wasn't exactly shy and had professed her liking on many occasion, often at inappropriate moments that caused him great discomfort. 

Her adept fingers worked accordingly, taking care not to damage the delicately sewn buttons. The fabric fluttered open and her breath caught, fingers barely brushing over his taught stomach. 

"You can touch me, Hange." 

This was her reward for being compliant, and with little hesitation she allowed her hands to roam his sculpted torso. Her fingers dipped into every crevice, her thumbs massaging the hardened expanse leisurely. The feel of his skin beneath hers was heaven, her wandering hands working separately from her mind as they rounded his thick shoulders. Then down, over his pectorals, surprised when his breath caught under the pressure her index finger brought upon his hardened nipple. 

She gazed down, questioningly as the smaller Captain. 

"You may." He told her, taking a seat on the edge of his bed, rolling his shirt sleeves over his forearms, and Lord if he wasn't already sexy enough. 

She knelt between his legs, her bruising knees protesting the action, but the reoccurring pain only encouraged Hange. Her lips parted as they made contact with the groove of his collarbone, her tongue tracing it generously between ravenous kisses. Working her way down, her hands still relishing in the feel of him, she ended her descent at his seemingly sensitive nipple. 

An experimental flick of her tongue confirmed what Hange had suspected as he shivered. Closing her mouth around him, her tongue working skillfully to draw, what little she could, in the way of noise from the small Captain. Hange let one of her wandering hands snake up to roll the other between her fingers and was rewarded with a quiet moan. Like music to her ears

No sooner had the luscious sound left him had he turned the tables and she was now, on her hands and knees legs spread, on his bed. 

"Don't you dare come until I say so." He growled, his tone more aggressive. 

One hand gripping her hip bruisingly, the other clamped firmly over her mouth, Levi plunged himself into her sodden cunt. The pleasure she had awaited took hold of her mercilessly as he tore into her, unforgiving. Her body quaked as she struggled to stay upright, legs buckling weakly under the brutal force of him. 

Up until now she had obediently done as asked, catered his every whim but now she needed something to take for herself. She could feel it, rolling hot within the pit of her stomach. 

"P... Please, Captain." She managed, barely between his fingers. 

"What are you asking me for, Hange?" 

He knew damn well what she was asking for. 

"Please... Can I come, Captain?" Her question came flying out of her between pants and sharp cries. 

"No." 

She gritted her teeth and tried to relax muscles that were currently rebelling against her. Tears began to pool in her eyes as she arduously attempted to go against her body and hold on long enough to please Captain Levi. 

It was proving almost impossible as his thrusts came deeper, harder and faster, the base of him stretching her to limits she hadn't reached before. His clipped finger nails, she could feel had drawn blood from her hips, and the hand previously covering her mouth had slid sneakily to the base of her back.

Her hazy mind hadn't comprehended what he was doing until his middle finger forced it's way into her, Hange's already tensed muscles quivering around the appendage as it matched pace and force with his hips.

She cried out, not sure if she would be reprimanded for it later, currently not caring.

"That's it, Hange. Let me hear you."

She did. Forgetting that they were in close quarters with the troops, with Erwin or anyone else for that matter, Hange let him hear her. His name, tumbled from her mouth more times than she could count and she begged and pleaded with him to allow her release.

"Come, Hange."

Those magic words were her undoing, the command having barely left his lips before her orgasm took hold of her with everything it had. Her body convulsed violently as molten waved of pleasure roared through her, released in a series of screams that she wasn't entirely sure were human.

Levi's movements became erratic as her muscles constricted around him, his hips jutting haphazardly under the pleasure of his own release as he slammed into her one last time. His lips gave way to a heavy sigh as he slumped over her spent form.

They stayed there for what seemed like hours, when in reality it had been only minutes. Good thing Captain Levi was a small fellow, Hange would definitely be uncomfortable right now if that weren't the case. Trying and failing to conceal her laughter at the thought, Hange was swiftly yanked from the comfort of the bed, still laughing when she hit the floor with a thud.

Levi was standing over her as her laughter dissipated, holding his hand out, Hange gratefully accepted and pulled herself up.

"Get dressed you dork."

"You don't think I can skip back totally naked and unseen?"

"Don't be a fucking moron."

She waved him off and turned to retrieve her clothes, walking much like you would expect. She dressed herself, surprised to find Levi standing intimidatingly close to her as she buttoned her shirt. He peered around her shoulder, inspecting his bed intently.

"You'll clean that tomorrow."

Her brows furrowed as she followed his line of sight to where the evidence of their encounter smeared the bedsheets and grinned devilishly at the thought.

"Yes Captain." She leaned in, her lips ghosting the shell of his ear and he groaned unashamedly as she sauntered out of the room.


	2. Terms of Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Jean fight, Hange and Levi discuss the terms of their new 'relationship'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Levi/Eren, kinda, I guess. Here's where it delves a little deeper.

Exhausted, and quite frankly ashamed at his lack of restraint, Levi let himself fall into the leather seat behind his desk. His eyes lidded, yearning for sleep as they burned under the harsh light of his lamp.

Frustration coiled tight in his stomach as he thought back on his actions of this evening, and how incredibly immoral it was of him to use one of his friends that way. Of course Hange had enjoyed herself, the speccy little dork had always been somewhat of a masochist. He had picked that up easily over the years, she'd never had to confirm it he could tell.

_'That's not the point!_ ' His conscious screamed at him as he stood, and abruptly slammed one of fists into the wall behind him.

The unforgiving truth of the matter was that Levi wasn't attracted to Hange persay, but her lack of femininity. She had curves, yes but they were subtle and her rigorous training helped sculpt those curves into hard planes of strong muscle that resembled that of a man. Her features were angular, sharp jaw and a stride that oozed masculinity. 

Without her glasses on, her eyes remained larger than life, doe like and enticing, dark hair that fell just right into her face, brushing the tops of her long lashes. She could almost be mistaken for what was so, excusiatingly unattainable to him.

The face that haunted him fluttered, mockingly through his mind as he ground his teeth together. Clenching his fists with such force, he was sure his knuckles would break free of the skin as it strained white.

Fuck, who was he trying to kid? Hange didn't compare to the real thing, not even by a miniscule amount. Tan skin, large expressive, green eyes that shone sickeningly with passion, perfectly shaped from head to toe and tenacity that made Levi's blood boil. Annoying little shit.

He hadn't meant to lure Hange into some kind of sick role to satiate his depraved needs. He felt awful and it made him nauseous. How could he explain this to her? Would she expect this to happen again? Of course she would, Levi himself had implied that it would.

Sighing heavily, he pressed his forehead against the cracked wall and slid down it, onto his knees. His fingers dug into the wooden floor, not letting up until he felt the familiar burn of broken skin sear across his finger tips. Focusing on his breathing, Levi worked to pull his damn self together.

He was Levi Ackerman for fuck sake. There was nothing in this world he couldn't and wouldn't do. After giving himself a mental pep talk, the kind he usually gave himself before battle, Levi pulled his sorry self up, a little light headed from the breathing technique he'd chosen.

A quick tap sounded on his room door, and like the perfectionist he was, Levi threw his prior anxiety aside and sat, composed in his chair. He pulled a random piece of paperwork in front of him for good measure, cleared his throat and called for the inconvenience to make itself known.

"Captain, Levi Sir? We heard a lot of screaming and then, just now a bang. Is everything okay?" Sasha asked, more timidly than she'd have questioned anyone else, Connie tucked behind her left shoulder as if scared of his reaction.

Good. That was the way he liked it.

"Fine. Now get out." He answered, not looking up from the fake task at hand. His eyes trailing non existent words along the parchment.

His lips gave way to a sigh of relief as the door clicked shut and he took a moment to coherently work through the events of this evening, and their implications. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that this would happen again, either it be an agreed arrangement between the two, or Levi would go about his usual business, inevitably losing his self control again when his desire grew too strong. That couldn't happen, if giving only one reason, because this evening he had almost called Hange by his name, and that... That would have been devastating.

The blank sheet situated before him was black with ink before he knew what he was doing, apparently he was writing out terms and conditions to present to Hange the next morning. Sure, this was supposed to go the other way, and the submissive decided the terms of a sexual relationship, Levi shrugged. She could take it or leave it.

He would lay everything out clearly, stating what could and could not happen, where it could and couldn't take place and his terms of pleasure. This one he was particularly apprehensive about writing down on paper, it almost made it real. He had only taken her as a woman would expect to be taken this evening in order not to raise suspicion, and though it got the job done, it had churned his stomach a little to say the least.

Happy with the terms and conditions, articulated clearly with no chance of misunderstanding, Levi readied himself for his few hours of nightly sleep. He folded the paper precisely and placed it in his jacket pocket ready for breakfast, where he would pull Hange aside - far aside, away from the ever eves dropping little shit bags that would be scattered throughout the hall - and present to her his proposition.

Plodding toward his bed, Levi turned heal as soon as he laid eyes upon the vile stain left there. He had told Hange she would clean it, but he was unsure if he could leave it there. He knawed the skin around his bloodied thumb, his heart rate quickening at the mere thought of allowing the fluid that had seeped into his bed to reside there any longer. He couldn't. He needed to clean it and he needed to do it now, before he kicked down Hange's bedroom door and caused a scene.

~

Morning rolled around and, Levi never being one to sleep much, rose as he normally would after a night of arduous disinfecting, scrubbing and heaving. Sex was foul, he decided, but necessary. 

Having readied himself for the day, the small Captain checked his appearance once more, in the small mirror upon his bedside, and headed for the door. He wasn't a vain man, but liked to ensure he looked presentable, a hair out of place would distract him from his daily duties. He placed a comb in the waist band, of his underwear. The well kept secret came in handy when dealing with his compulsive tenancies. 

Upon entering the food hall, Levi groaned internally, though he was certain the displeasure was plastered obviously on his face. It always was. Taking his seat around the table where Erwin and Hange were already seated, Levi thanked the Commander for the steaming tea placed before him. He sipped it gingerly, the steam burning his lips slightly even as he blew it away.

Hange said nothing to give away what had happened the evening before, in fact in true fashion she was as annoying as ever. 

"Morning Captain Levi." She chimed, too damn loudly. 

"Morning." He replied curtly. 

His tone wouldn't bother Hange, he knew, she was inpenatrably chipper most of the time, borederlining on clinically insane. Levi chuckled to himself quietly as he thought much the same for himself only for differing reasons. They were two sides of the same coin, Hange and him, and despite his cold exterior he had a platonic soft spot for the scientist. She knew it too, and used it shamelessly to her advantage. 

"You wanna go, horse face?" The familiar voice echoed through the hall, and Levi had to abolish the urge to hurl his cup of tea at the kid. Instead he dipped his top lip into the molten liquid, granting him distraction from the ruckus behind him. 

Commander Erwin and Hange remained engaged in their conversation about her research, neither of them bothered by the repetitive squabble between Jean and Eren in the background. Levi, watching discreetly, saw Connie and Sasha's mischievous little eyes light up as they egged the boys on, goading them past their normal scurry and into a full blown fist fight. 

As if on queue, Mikasa lunged from her seat beside Armin, across the table in a futile attempt to intercept the boisterous teens. The over rowdy bunch was growing louder, too loud for Levi to ignore any longer as he noted Jean taking a sneaky swing at Eren from behind. Little coward.

In a second, Levi had closed the distance between his table and theirs, twisting Jeans wrist back until his fingers met his forearm. The table fell immediately into silence at the shrill cry of pain eminating from the long faced kid.

"Eat or get out," answered with quiet murmurs of compliance, Levi turned his attention to the squirming boy in his hand, "and you, don't be such a coward. If you're going to hit someone have the nerve to do it to their face." He added bitterly, releasing the boy.

Jean retreated back to his seat, rubbing his wrist as Eren rounded the table muttering under his breath. That caught Levi's attention.

"Speak up, Yeager I didn't quite catch that." Levi halted in his stride, curiosity getting the better of him. He'd have ignored any of the other brats, not bothering to entertain them or their shit this early in the morning.

Eren shifted his feet, only briefly before turning his chin up in defiance as he answered the Captain, that passion that Levi hated so much lacing his response.

"I said... I could have handled that myself!" The teen shouted.

Slowly Levi strode toward him, not unlike he had Hange the night before. He circled the teen as a lion would it's pray, Eren fidgeting under the weight of his gaze.

"Evidently not, brat as horse face here was about to land a blow to the back of your head. You're about as useful here as you are on the field, only here you won't die if you let your guard down. At most you'll get knocked out long enough to allow the rest of us some peace and quiet." Coming to stand in front of Eren, only an inch between him and that heinously beautiful face, Levi narrowed his eyes. "You'll see me after breakfast."

~

The green eyed teen petulantly scrubbed the floors of the food hall, mumbling curses through gritted teeth every time he thought Levi had left the room.

Levi, in truth hadn't left once, not completely. He had stolen what little time he could, between scolding the brat and his friends ever meddling presence to will his body not to react. 

It was harder than he ever could have imagined. Yes, many times he had watched Eren take punishment in the form of cleaning, - he couldn't stay out of trouble if he tried - but not since his body and mind had simultaneously betrayed him, bringing upon him a burden he assumed he would never bare. 

Inclined in the doorway the Captain let his eyes wander, his mind following suit. Flooded with salacious images of him and Eren together. Levi's hands fistesd in that luscious chocolate mane, his hands greedily roaming every inch of bare skin he had to offer. How Eren would scream his name as he fell from the pedastal of pleasure Levi had placed him upon, and onto a bed of blissful tranquility. 

His attention shifted, drawn to the toned thighs and rump of the teen leaning over one of the tables. He felt himself stir, straining against the tightness of his pants, and it was all he could do not to storm over there and take Eren where he stood. 

Fuck, he was shameful. 

His teeth took a sharp chunk from the inside of his cheek, the pain enough of a distraction for Levi to take himself down the hall, panting as he let the cool brick sooth his burning forehead. 

It wasn't his blatant arousal causing him unease, although it was an inconvenience, he could have handled that alone. It was never alone though, always bringing with it emotions Levi didn't want or even know how to feel. He had felt something akin to this before but much less in the way of insensity, so much less that it had been only a little annoying. In comparison, this was brutal, the longing never ceased, it infiltrated his usually dreamless sleep, it hindered his ability to function competently. It made him struggle for air, for composure and for his sanity. 

"Damn, Levi you're sweating." He hadn't registered who was speaking or what had been said, Levi just felt the clap of her hand on his shoulder. 

Instinct took over as his mind fought his body, and in a second he had caught the perpetrator by the arm and spun her, pinning her to the wall with his body, hand around her neck. 

"A little public don't you think?" 

"Hange." He released her immediately. 

"What's up your ass little Captain?" His hips jerked minutely at the word 'ass', and he winced mentally. 

"What the hell is wrong with you? Don't sneak up on people like that you could get hurt."

"Is he done yet? I need him for research." Hange asked, flipping that invisible switch from play to work in a second.

"Yeah," Levi told her, taking a step down the hall before remembering his proposal, "oh, Hange, read this. Meet me at my room before dinner to dicuss it." He hastily shoved the contract of sorts into her fumbling hands and traipsed away down the hall. 

On his way he heard her unfold the parchment, but nothing came to indicate what she was thinking. Levi wondered if she would turn up this evening, if she would care about his oddly specific requests. Actually he wondered a lot of things as he pushed the heavy wooden door open into the court yard. 

The crisp air of winter flowed delightfully into his lungs as he inhaled, it forced his mind clear of any lingering Yeager, granting him peace that he relished. He turned his head up to the cloudless sky, birds overhead dove and soared with one another, the trees swaying lightly, baren of their leaves. 

He could stay here forever, his strong legs would hold him for hours, maybe even days if he had wanted. The stillness of a winters day was something Levi took great pleasure in. In this world, riddled with turmoil and death everything was fast, but now everything seemed to move slowly, his surroundings void of any other presence but his own. It was a rare gift that he accepted gratefully whenever it came to him. 

That gift, of course was short lived today as around the corner came a scowling black haired girl trailed by a nervous looking blonde. No doubt coming to see if their impulsive friend had finished his punishment. Not wanting, or caring to deal with them, Levi turned heal and strode in the opposite direction, ignoring their shouts. 

On the rare occasion that he had nothing to do with his time, Levi preferred to spend it alone or in the company of Commander Erwin, who was currently undertaking a copious amount of paper work. He decided, after walking for what seemed like hours, to take himself back to his room and indulge himself in a cup of tea - or more than likely four or five cups - before Hange arrived. 

~

He watched intently as Hange made quick work of his contract, hand steady as she held it up to her face. Levi wasn't uncomfortable as such, but having bared himself sexually by way of pen to paper he was a little uneasy. He would burn it once Hange ceased participation in case it fell into meddling hands. That was, if she even agreed. 

She sat adjacent to himself, having scooted her chair around to his side of the desk, much to his dismay. Her closeness was unnecessary, she smelled of Titan and chemicals, and Eren. 

"Hurry it up." He snapped, bored and anxious of awaiting her response. All she had to do was agree or disagree, he wasn't asking for her hand in marriage for fuck sake. 

"Seems we need to have a conversation, Levi." She answered, tossing the paper onto his desk. 

He narrowed his eyes, Hange leaning back in her chair, arms folded behind her head as she smirked. She was right, he knew, there probably were some things that needed fine tuning. He couldn't have expected this to be flawless for his chosen participant, but it irked him nonetheless. He just wanted it over with. He didn't want to discuss this. 

"Fine." He agreed, despite his obvious unwillingness. 

"The majority of the terms are agreeable, however ther-"

"Get on with it."

"There are some adjustments I'd like to make," she snatched the paper back into her hands, indicating where she'd like to make alterations, "You will take responsibility for any marks left on my body."

As he opened his mouth she held her finger up, silencing him.

"Last night you cut into my hips for instance. I'd expect, once we're out of 'play' for you to clean a wound like that. I'd also like for you to see to the aftercare of any rope burn, or chaffing by way of applying the necessary balm or ointment. If you're so readily willing to harm me it falls on you to see that I'm comfortable after."

Levi pondered for a moment and found himself unable to deny her request. It wasn't unreasonable, and he wouldn't like to leave her in pain and tending to his inflictions herself. He nodded once, giving Hange the go ahead to amend that part of their contract.

"I'm not cuddling you." He added quickly, to which he received a spluttering laugh from the scientist.

"I don't want your cuddles. I'd feel like I was sleeping with a backpack on."

"Watch your words, Han-"

"Shut up and listen, Levi." She waved her hand, dismissively at his raising irritation. "The no kissing rule I can get in board with, I never took you for much of a kisser anyway considering your issues." the more she spoke the more Levi wanted to punch her, but for the sake of the impending agreement he resisted.

"What's your safe word?"

"I'm not sure, we can think of one together I suppose." She offered, looking up from her scribblings.

"You choose. Just make sure it isn't even remotely sexual." She was struggling, he could see, her brow furrowed as she thought strenuously for a word that was unsexual. "The most unsexual thing you can thin-"

"Armin. Wait - ew - no!" 

"Fuck me, Hange I think my cock just crawled back inside my body."

"So that'll work?" 

"Absolutely fucking not, Specs pick something else." He told her, mortified that she would even consider using the timid teen as a means to hault their desires. 

"We'll come back to that, I have something else I'd like more clarification on."

He braced himself mentally, aware of what she was drawing his attention to. His inner anxiety kept its place within him, expression conveying his usual stoic self. Hange had no idea of his apprehension, nobody ever did. 

"I'm fine with this, I have to ask though is it something you've practiced?" 

Levi remained silent. He hadn't imagined this would entail such an intimate look at his sexual history. He wanted to drag his hands over his face, to groan in frustration at her prying. 

"For goodness sake Levi less than twenty four hours you had your finger in my ass, is this really so hard to answer?" She threw her arms up, exasperated. 

He absolutely hated her inability to possess any kind of decency regarding the explicit act, and his lip curled in distain. 

"Do you have to say it that way?" 

"How else would I say it?"

"Once." He growled in answer to her previous question. 

She nodded, her index finger curling against her chin as she thought. Ever the scientist she would analyse the information she had, and experiment with different scenarios and possibilities in her mind, and then come to a conclusion. Apparently though she didn't have enough in the way of information yet and she continued her questioning, Levi deciding it was easier just to tell her what she wanted to know than resist. 

"A female?" 

"No." Her eyes widened a little, but she continued quickly. 

"You know the correct precautions to take? What's needed to minimise the threat of damage and unnecessary pain?"

He wasn't sure he did. The last time he had found himself able to indulge in such an act was too many years ago to count. He had been inexperienced with both men and women at the time and hadn't put much conscious thought behind it. It was quick, easy and it satisfied his intense curiosity. It had also pleased him on a level that a woman hadn't accomplished since. 

"You'll need to prepare me if this is what you're after, or if that makes you uncomfortable I can do it myself," Hange, quickly jotted down the inner details of the process as she spoke, "but I will not partake without these preparations and you'll have to be gentle for a while when doing so." She spoke so matter of factly, as if it didn't involve her or her body at all. 

Levi's response was to nod, he would read the more detailed description later that evening. 

He noticed that she had also added a paragraph about having some kind of vaginal stimulation, but he didn't care to read it. He wouldn't refuse her that, after all he was using her and she should be granted some kind of sexual relief also. It wasn't his favourite thing to do, but he would allow it. 

"Okay," Hange said enthusiastically, turning the paper towards him for his signature, "I'd say we're all done."

Without hesitation, Levi signed the bottom and dated it. He felt he could relax a little now, knowing that she had agreed and that this would be confidential between the two of them. He had made that very clear at the beginning. If they were caught that was fine, but neither one of them was to tell another soul. 

"Is -" He cleared his throat, "Are you sure?" 

"Absolutely, " She replied, shuffling the numerous pages together before standing to take her leave, "What woman doesn't want to be sodomised after a particularly hard Wednesday at the office?" 

Levi almost laughed, and she definitely noticed. Her lips twisted in a futile attempt to hide her smugness and she ruffled his hair, jumping away before he could grab her wrist, or preferably, throttle her. 

"Tomorrow. Eight o'clock." He called, as she skipped from the room, giving him a quick thumbs up as she rounded the door frame. 

He checked his watch, sighing as he noticed it was time for dinner. The close proximity he would have to endure with Eren stirred a feeling within him that he detested, more than that of his sexual longing for him. The tedious fluttering drove him to the brink of collapse almost every evening, it pooled in his stomach subtly, sending waves of heat cascading over him whenever it's intensity spiked. That usually depended on how close he was, how loud he spoke, if Levi could see him from where he sat. 

Quickly concluding that he wasn't hungry, Levi threw himself instead into cleaning his room. He could control this, he could manipulate the mop, cloth, broom together with various products to bring about the outcome he desired. They couldn't dissapoint him, or unwittingly thrust upon him emotions he didn't want. 


	3. Edge of insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Sasha are sneaky little shit bags, possibly perverts. All the cadets get called on their shit, Mikasa talks back.
> 
> Shit gets dark at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys and girls, here's where the triggering could come into play for some.  
> Towards the end of the chapter is when Levi And Hange enter his room is where you need to stop reading.

Levi dug his nails furiously into the skin of his thigh through the thin material of his pockets, the air thick with unspoken disapproval. Erwin sat, calmly behind his desk, eyes boring into himself and Hange, who by this point was stuttering awfully thought out lies in an attempt to hide their shame.

Apparently one of the littlest cunts had overheard a particularly loud session of theirs earlier in the week, and the word had spread like wildfire between the troops. God, he hated them. At least at this very moment he did. 

Their was no doubt in Levi's mind who had stumbled across their late night play. The only two idiots stupid enough to be wandering around in the dead of night, likely sneaking food and looking for any kind of trouble to get into. Intolerable shits. 

"I assume the two have been adequately punished for straying from the barracks that time of night?" Levi asked, silencing Hange.

"Levi," the commander shot him a stern glare, "that's neither here nor there. You know that your free time is yours, and I don't care nor wish to know how you spend it, but imagine my disbelief when I stumbled upon a conversation regarding the explicit details of your activities."

"We're sorry, Commander it won't happen again." Hange said sincerely.

"Do not apologise for me, Hange. I will not be sorry because those snot nosed little shits can't keep their noses out of my business." Levi was quickly slipping from rationality, anger searing through his veins, his heart quickening as waves of adrenaline shook him. 

"Levi." Erwin warned. 

"I have some things to see to. If you'll excuse me." With that, the smaller Captain left hurriedly, ignoring the cautionary shouts of his superior and his colleague. 

Seething, he stormed the hallways, his heavy boots echoing off the creaking wood, louder than they should for someone of his stature. How dare they? This wasn't just an invasion of his privacy, but Hange's too, and Levi wouldn't allow it. They were their subordinates, their soldiers and they needed a lesson in respect. 

It being just after lunch time, he knew they would be in the courtyard somewhere, probably chatting up more shit that didn't concern them. He threw the doors open with such force the hinges buckled and they slammed into the brick of the outside wall. 

Catching sight of the small congregation, Levi approached, ill intent dancing dangerously in his dark eyes. Mikasa noticed him first, immediately placing herself between the Captain and Eren.   
As if that would stop Levi if he desired to cause the boy harm.

He tsked at her ridiculous play of protector, ignoring the girl that, admittedly got under his skin more than he cared to admit. If there were any of his soldiers he truly despised it was her. Annoying, possessive, desperate in all her attempts to sway Eren's affections in her favour. God, it wouldn't kill her to have some dignity about it, the boy clearly couldn't care romantically less about her. 

However, she was undeniably, and even more irritatingly the best of the squad in terms of battle skills.

"Springer, Blouse," Levi called, and as expected, the crowd parted to reveal the two, pratting around in the centre, "follow me. The rest of you gather in the food hall."

Sasha and Connie scurried after him without hesitation. The rest of them looked questioningly between one another, confused whispers and hushed assumptions filling the otherwise quiet air. 

"Now! If I have to come and look for a single one of you, I swear to god I'll throw you over that damn wall."

By the time he reentered the building, Levi had a little shit in each hand, holding them by the scruff of their necks. He was quietly aware that they were glaring daggers at one another, silently placing blame on the other, and if he weren't so pissed he'd have found it amusing. 

"Captain Levi." He paused, turning to face the familiar voice. Hange, coming to check up on him, ensuring that he hadn't committed murder in her absence. 

"They're gathering in the food hall, meet them there and keep them there while I see to these two." Hange nodded. "Have them line up."

"Will do." She affirmed before continuing down the hall. 

Beneath him, Connie snickered, he had no doubt at Hange's willingness to do as Levi had said, earning him a sharp door frame to the face as they entered Levi's quatars. 

Releasing the two, he strode around them, Sasha fiddling with the bread roll he could see poking from her pocket, and Connie looking anywhere he could, but at Levi. 

"Now, I want a confession. Believe me when I say it's in your best interest, brats."

His gaze intensified and the soldiers began to squirm, stealing glances at one another where they could, feeling out for any kind of signal from the other. 

"You have approximately ten seconds before your punishment becomes physical."

To Levi's utter disbelief, both of the teens before him erupted with laughter. Wheezing and spluttering before their better judgment reminded them just who they were laughing at, and at what cost. Rarely, did a subordinate wriggle so deeply beneath his hardened skin that he raised his voice, not to the point that he did then. 

He was bordering on insanity, his face he was sure, boiled red, his hands were wrapped so tightly around their necks he could have ended their existence there and then. 

"Not only do you see fit to poke around in business that is not yours and then use it for your own, selfish entertainment, but you dare to laugh in the face of your supiror. You are without a doubt the most idiotic, infuriating cunts I have ever had the displeasure of knowing." His hand loosened when tears began to pool in Sasha's eyes, big, brown and usually endearingly mischievous, they pleaded for air. 

"I'm - We're," Connie, rasped between coughs, "sorry, Captain."

Seeing and hearing the sincerity, and sheer terror in his apology, Levi let them go completely, backing away from them slightly as he collected himself. He turned his back on them, not wanting them to see how sorry he was for what he had just done, how he had acted out in a way that would defile his reputation of composure. 

He was always dignified, always quietly intimidating in a way that was unchallenged. The only time he had ever dared to let go of that was when faced with a titan, with life or death, because he knew what he was capable of, and how little it took for him to lose control he continuously worked to keep in check. 

He could hear them, Sasha more so, behind him gasping desperately for air they had been deprived of. Fuck, he felt awful, but why should he? He was sure he wouldn't had it been Mikasa, or Jean, or any one of the other soldiers, but Connie and Sasha struck a chord of innocence within him that he had never had the chance to explore as a young child or as a teen. 

They did little with malicious intent, trying only to lighten the dark world around them by way of bringing laughter and fun to their comrades, and they did so well. How could he, a man so broken by the lack of childlike wonder his own glory days held, begrudge them that? 

Well, he didn't, but what he did begrudge them was doing so at his and Hange's expense. Using Levi's only outlet against him to gain the approval of their peers. He wouldn't allow it, and though he was aware that his prior actions were unacceptable, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of an apology. 

"If I catch either of you outside my room past curfew I'll feed you to Hange's Titans, is that clear?" 

A quick simultaneous 'Yes, Sir.' from the pair rendered their presence in his room useless, and so, he beckoned for them to follow him to the food hall. 

~

As requested, Hange had had the remaining cadets line up across the far wall, not a single one of them dared speak as Levi entered. 

"They're all present." The scientist confirmed, approaching him. Her voice lowered significantly before asking. "How do you plan to handle this?" 

He didn't feel the need to answer her, she would find out in due course. Turning a face of thunder on the anxious teens behind him, Levi gave a sharp nod of his head, gesturing for them to join their comrades.

They did so without hesitation or question, Sasha reaching up to sooth her sore neck. The action didn't go unnoticed by the others, and neither did the redding hand print marring her pale skin. Murmurs of speculation and shocked intakes of breath eminated from those already lined up.

"Now," the room fell eerily quiet as Levi approached his defiant subordinates, "it has come to our attention that a number of you are insistent on not minding your own damn business."

Levi languidly strode the line of teenagers, Hange keeping a close eye behind him. His prior slip in facade seemingly ebolished as his cold, calculating gaze met each of their eyes.

"In light of this, Hange and I have devised a punishment that will take place over the next month -"

"A month? We didn't even do anyth -" Jean objected.

"Two months."

"You fucking idiot!" Eren screeched at the long faced boy.

Before Jean could retort, Levi had pulled them both out of line, their hair clasped wretchedly between his fingers so he could smash their heads together.

"Believe me when I tell you incessant brats that it's wise to keep your mouths shut." With that he let them go and they fell back in line. Eren, pouting petulantly, his jaw muscle ticking in an attempt to keep his protests to himself.

God, that boy did things to him. Sinful, lustrous things that, Levi had a hard job of quelling here in front of the entire force. He silently thanked the cards as they drew in his favour, and the teen kept his pretty little mouth shut.

"Mikasa," Hange spoke up behind him, her stern tone mimicking that of Levi's, "is there something you wish to share with the rest of us?"

Having not seen what Hange clearly had, Levi turned suspicious, narrowed eyes on the ravenette.

"No, Captain."

"Oh, come on," She approached the younger woman, arms crossed over her chest, "I saw you whispering to Alert here, and seeing as privacy isn't something we value I'd assume anything you had to say to him you can share with everyone."

Mikasa shifted, usually exceptionally good under pressure, her glower faltered under the heat of Hange's prying eyes. She proceeded to mumble her response, and Levi had a hard time not slapping the girl. His fingers twitched. 

"Again, Ackerman. Louder so everyone can hear you." 

Her resolve completely crumbled, Mikasa gave way to a heavy sigh. 

"I said," she straightened, looking her superior directly in the eye as she spoke, "if you and Captain Levi had even an ounce of self restraint we wouldn't be here in the first place."

The entire room stilled, mouths fell agape at her words, and that she had dared say them out loud while keeping stern eye contact with one of the two Captains before them. 

Levi watched on as the two stared one another down, Hange certainly wouldn't give in. Even if she was too lenient for his liking she would see to it that the girl was appropriately reprimanded. Her stance currently oozed the same unchallaged superiority that Levi did on a daily basis. 

The teens eyes fluttered down to her feet and Hange chuckled wickedly, her smirk foreshadowing misfortune yet to come. Her head lulled back and she pinched her bridge of her nose as she rode out her manic high. 

Levi rubbed his temples, closing his eyes briefly. What the fuck was she doing? Really, he had no idea, and just as he was about to intercept, Hange began to pace the length of the cadets. 

"Mikasa, I gotta say I find that rich coming from you," their mouths snapped shut immediately, eyes darting between one another nervously, "do you think us so blind to your own sexual escapades? Let me assure you that we are not. So, Ackerman, let's start with you." 

Levi, almost grinned, he could feel the wicked temptation to gloat pulling the corner of his lips. Of course, Hange wasn't wrong, all of the superior officers were aware of what went on after dark. Only, unlike the cadets, they had no desire to discuss the sex lives of others.

Their lives were often shorter than most and there was an unspoken rule between the officers that, while they weren't causing harm - without consent - to another, then under the rug it would be swept. It was no on else's business how one chose to spend their significantly shorter and violent existence. 

His attention now fixed on the mentally challanged scientist, Levi inclined himself against one of the table tops, thoroughly enjoying the squirming taking place before his very eyes. Whereas he would have merely barked orders, intimidating the hooligans, Hange had opted for a much more sadistic tactic by way of humiliation. Ironic really. 

"Mikasa, you're late night self gratification sessions have not gone unnoticed. Not only are you loud, but a darkened hallway doesn't leave much room for secrecy."

A low snicker infiltrated the heavy silence, and without looking at him, Hange continued. 

"Jean, since Mikasa seems to be the object of your own affections, maybe you should think twice before laughing. In the dead of night even the quietest whimper of a name is audible."

Jean promptly snapped his mouth closed around a groan, abashed as the Captains words rung true. 

Continuing her descent down the line, Hange came to a halt before the shortest male, his cheeks an unflattering pink, eyes cast down in an attempt to go unnoticed no doubt. 

"It surprises me, Armin that you're rarely alone in your endeavours." large, pleading pools of cerulean turned up quickly. "I like you, Arlert. Consider this a secret between the smartest of us."

Relieved, the boy nodded his head quickly, falling back slightly from the others to avoid their curious gaze. 

Eren was next and Levi was unsure if he wanted to be present for the revelations to come. Keeping his outward appearance as it had been, he crept his finger tips under the table to dig into the nail heads there. 

"My titan boy, Eren," Hange said almost lovingly as she stopped in front of him, "not a single mark goes against your name. Although I'm hard pressed to say if that's good or pathetic. You're not very subtle so I can't imagine you've snuck anything by us."

Levi gave way to breath he didn't realise he had been holding and painfully pulled the blooded pads of his fingers from beneath the table. He shoved them into his pockets, out of view from those around him. 

"Finally!" Enthusiasm and amusement echoed through the room. "Connie, Sasha, the very causes of the predicament you find yourselves in now, " Turning a taunting gaze on the two she clasped her hands behind her back, "by far the most adventurous and dare I say unconventional of you all. Right here in the food hall, the courtyard, outside my lab, and dare I mention one questionable evening of voyeurism outside Captain Levi's quatars."

Levi made a sound of disgust in the back of his throat. It hadn't occurred to him that the little perverts may have enjoyed the show. The rest of their friends turned wide eyes and dumbfounded expressions on the two, who were now sporting an unflattering blush, Connie sweating profusely. 

"So, cadets that is why we mind our own business here. Your high horses have fallen beneath you and you now all look incredibly stupid." Hardened tone, and harsher eyes trailed the teens, Hange unforgiving in her humiliation as she handed the reins to Levi. 

"Punishment is to start immediately," He straightened out as Hange hung back to stand beside him, "you will clean in rotation, working in teams of two or alone depending on the work load. You will also take the laundry responsibilities of Hange, Commander Erwin and myself," he paused briefly to let that sink in, "in addition to this you will be on call for the two of us twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, and will be cleaning our quatars regularly.

All spare time will be spent in the barracks until I say otherwise. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Captain." simultaneously solemn, they answered.

"Get back to the barracks." He dismissed, and they complied. Each barely able to bite their tongues long enough to leave the food hall, disgruntled curses and accusations muffled into the air the minute they were over the threshold.

He sat for a moment, let the silence fall over him, the momentary peace not nearly enough to wash away the guilt he felt towards the two cadets he had harmed. 

"Levi," he had forgotten Hange was still present, "what happened with Connie and Sasha?" She asked, peering down at him. 

Exasperated, he sighed heavily. She knew what had happened, had seen as well as everyone else the raw and bruising skin of their throats. 

He didn't answer her. He levelled her questioning gaze with one of false uncaring nonchalance, and hoped that she would buy it. He didn't want to talk about it. Not to Hange, not to anyone, though he was all too aware that this would be a conversation he would be having later that day in Commander Erwin's office. 

"Come on," Levi traipsed past her, "help me draw up a schedule for them."

~

Conflicted emotions, guilt, shame, fury to name but a few, had quickly shifted into something more. Something else entirely as he and Hange had entered his quatars, but that was okay, it was actually preferred. The sexual aggression he could work out of his system, take all he had in the way of despair and inflict it upon another by way of sadistic torture that he knew she loved. 

She would beg him if he told her to. Beg him to hurt her, to be just a little rougher, a little harder. To be just a little more violent in the way he handled her, and once he felt she had grovelled enough, cried enough, and looked so beautifully broken, Levi would lay upon her the wrath of his suppressed and battling emotions. 

Holding her head down into whatever surface she happened to be against, the bed sheets almost suffocating, the wall, the floor, the desk anything would do. Anything so that he didn't have to look into those big brown eyes as he imagined an entirely different being coming undone beneath his hands. 

A different set of muscular hips between his hands, different brown locks fisted between his fingers, slightly darker skin slapping crudely against his as he drove into her with force that he was sure was causing her more pain than pleasure. 

Vaguely he could feel that grip on sanity slipping again as his movents became frenzied. He was always vigerous, always hard, always fast, but never frantic, wild or unthinking. 

Until now, when his eyes drifted down to peer at the woman below him only to find his vision blurred, unable to make out the finer lines of her face, that was turned to him, or the contours of her strong back. 

His ears were unhearing, smothered by the stifling rush of his own blood and heavy thumping of his heart. His head was in and out of conscious thought, and he was struggling to differentiate between the sensuous mewls of pleasure he fabricated, and the harrowing, pained wail of reality. 

Slipping from his damp hands, Levi tightened his grip on those hips, pushed down between those shoulder blades, that squirmed desperately to be rid of his savagery. 

_Just a little rougher, a little harder, a little more violent._


End file.
